Fibrous structures, such as sanitary tissue products, have utilized oils, especially silicone oils, in the past to provide surface softening. However, consumers of fibrous structures continue to desire even more softness that is not deliverable solely by surface softening techniques and/or silicone oils. In other words, there is still an existing need for fibrous structures that exhibit even more softness than what can be delivered by surface softening techniques and/or silicone oils.